


炎上商法

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 车震
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	炎上商法

“樱井翔，你干的好事。”电视上的夜会预告已经跳到了广告，松本润还没反应过来刚才电视上那张脸顶着一副得意的表情都说了些什么。

先是上推特不情不愿地打入“翔潤”tag，果不其然热度正在极速攀升。

再给罪魁祸首发line问罪。

未读迅速跳到既读，松本拿着手机等回复。

五分钟过去，他的那条既读还在最底端。

这家伙敢跟我玩既读无视这一套？

松本一连发了几个愤怒的贴纸过去，这事有什么好说的，不过就是让他顺路来送个东西，顺便留他下来喝了两杯，他说得一脸得瑟，是故意要营造一种不可告人的氛围好提一提下期夜会收视率不成？

又是既读无视，松本正在气头上，增田还看热闹不嫌事大地给他发来一个恭喜的颜表情。

“松本桑恭喜啊~道明寺重现之后又一次占领tag前三咯~”

屁，他松本润难道还需要樱井翔来带热度吗，明明是他在搞事。

松本润倒了杯冰水灌下去，厨房到客厅的一个来回，tag又从第三跳到了第二，后面还跟着“松潤の家”

这次是连自己家都跟着火了一把啊，松本悻悻地把杯子摔到桌上，沙发上的手机屏幕亮起，line新消息，松本刚拿起来，樱井的电话又打进来了。

“喂？是松润吗？”樱井的声音听起来倒是心情不错。

“是，你打电话来给本大爷谢罪是吗？”松本把通话调到免提，再丢回沙发上。

听筒里传来一声闷响，然后松本的声音远了些，樱井无视他把手机当作自己的替身来泄愤的行为。

“上次跟你说的那家店，就是没订到座位的那家，今天我正好在，你要不要过来，我当面给你谢罪，地址重新发到你line上了。”

松本不吭声，看了一眼他发来的地址，离自己家十五分钟车程。

再过没几天魔女就要上映，樱井最近忙着宣传满日本到处转悠，除了番组收录几乎没有共处的时间，松本嘴上嚷着行啊你等我过来揍死你，扣上一个挡住大半张脸的帽子，下半张脸又用口罩遮住，挂了电话出门。

 

平日晚上出来聚会的人不多，大厅里坐得稀稀拉拉，松本报了樱井的预订，跟在店员后面往走廊深处走。

樱井订的包房在走廊尽头最后一个，松本跨进去，坐在樱井对面把帽子口罩摘下来松了一口气。

“你这是正好在？”松本看着包房四角摆的熏香蜡烛，桌上雕花的餐具以及头顶跟外面色调不统一的吊灯，透光度这么好，一点灰都没落下，明显是新换上去的。

“稍微准备了一下，以免被你嫌弃品味。”樱井按下服务铃，服务生进来的时候却端着一盘他见都没见过的松露蛋卷往桌子中央一放，“上次真的非常抱歉，这是本店赠送的菜品。”

“这好吃吗。”松本往自己盘子里叉了一块，樱井翔却愣愣地坐着没动。

“我见都没见过这个，明显是特意送给你的吧？”樱井指着那盘边上还撒了碎金箔装饰的松露蛋卷，甚至想抽出旁边的问卷调查在满意度上画个0，到底谁才是常客啊。

松本嘴里塞了一截蛋卷，看他气呼呼的样子有些憋不住笑，最后还是硬生生忍回去，要是把食物喷出来未免太丢人了。

樱井翔吐槽了一会儿，最后还是很对那份明显是松本润专用的松露蛋卷下手，菜品陆陆续续被端上来，他正好也饿了，包房里只剩下刀叉和盘子碰撞的声音。

“你最近是不是瘦了。”两份牛排摆在桌上，主菜过后还要有一阵才会上甜品，松本看着樱井把牛排切成小块塞进嘴里，咀嚼时显出比先前瘦削不少的脸部轮廓。

“啊，最近实在太忙，就把吃饭的时间去掉了。”樱井翔轻描淡写，顺手帮松本把他那一份的酱汁浇上去。

叫他注意控制身材基本没戏，工作忙起来又能把吃饭睡觉之类的刚需都去掉，松本一时都不知道该说他对待工作不认真还是太认真。

“你还是瘦下来比较帅一点，不过粉丝又要心疼了。”松本认真回想了一下他先前那张圆脸，实事求是地评论。

“那你心不心疼啊？头号粉丝松本桑。”樱井翔把叉子塞进嘴里，咬下上面的牛排，然后笑眯眯地盯住他。

“滚，你不是不要我这种粉丝吗。”松本不客气地骂回去，每次樱井翔脸上的肉稍微下去那么一点，他就很容易看到一个闪光的耳钉又回到樱井翔现在已经堵住的耳洞上。那些陈年往事也跟着那张轮廓分明的脸一起翻出来，他说不清有什么感受，硬要说也只剩下年轻真好这四个字。

樱井撇撇嘴：“别生气别生气，我明明是请你来谢罪的。”

他又一次按下服务铃，服务生拿着冰桶进来，里面插着三瓶酒。

“我去关西的时候一个朋友送的，我想一个人喝也没意思，就拿来给你谢罪用了。”

松本挨个拿起来看了看，不客气地挑了瓶他判断下最贵的递给服务生打开。

等包间里再次只剩下他们两个人，樱井马上咂着舌头抱怨起来：“哎呦哎呦，你还真不客气。”

“我的气可没那么容易消，不给我个合理的解释，这杯酒我就全泼你脸上。”松本接过樱井递过来的酒杯抿了一口，“你自己看看推特。”

“第一了，看来我人气还不错嘛。”樱井翔拿出手机，还故意在松本眼前晃晃。好像在说快看快看，全世界都知道我们有不正当关系了。

“樱井翔你找死。”松本拿起一把干净的叉子，手柄朝外越过桌面在樱井翔头顶敲了一下。

“你这是谋杀亲……”樱井眼前一晃，那把叉子就前后换了方向，尖细的前端危险地闪着光，松本挑眉示意他继续说下去。

“亲队友。”樱井从他手里夺回凶器。

是挺亲的，就是平常拉拉小手亲亲小嘴睡睡小觉那种亲。

还是欲盖弥彰掩耳盗铃那种亲。

自从去年他把一首rap词发到自己邮箱里，松本就隐隐约约有种他想搞事的猜疑。

“这首词写的就是我们两个人。”

我们两个人的什么啊？松本当时对他在访谈里的说辞颇为不满，我们俩是你当初拒绝我之后过了这么多年才知道幡然醒悟，我大发慈悲原谅你勉为其难再和你在一起。你不是公子哥吗，不是酷吗，不是老对我管头管脚吗。现在我比你还酷，你得惯着我哄着我，这叫天道好轮回。

松本润悻悻地切着手底下的牛排，樱井翔坐在他对面刷推特，还时不时漏出几串傻气的笑声。

“有那么好看？”酒瓶已经见底，松本的脸也红了大半，樱井看他踉踉跄跄站起来，心里立即警铃大作伸手拉住他。

“干什么去？”  
“上洗手间。”  
“你等会儿！”

樱井翔把他按回座位上，拉开门出去，门外一阵密集的脚步声之后樱井又进来，松了口气对他说：“你去吧。”

“搞什么……”松本拉开们看见走廊两端放了个清扫中的牌子，还拉上两块黑色的幕布，根本就是此地无银三百两。实际上他们这间包房在走廊尽头，离洗手间本来就不过三步的距离。

“被人看到多麻烦。”樱井翔解释。

那你还在夜会上说你去我家！？你到底想让人知道还是不想让人知道！？松本润觉得快要忍不住想暴打他一顿的冲动。

松本从洗手间回来，樱井已经把推特刷得差不多，小口小口享受着他的餐后甜点。

“你知道饭说什么吗。”樱井翔问。  
“不想知道。”  
“饭问我们俩什么时候结婚。”  
“结你个头。”  
“饭说我们俩最近有事瞒着她们。”  
“……”  
“饭说想要看去松润家1小时SP。”  
“……”  
“饭说我们背着她们不知道还干了多少事。”  
“饭不知道的多了去了！”

松本觉得脸上发烫，不知道是酒精的作用还是因为樱井的话。那人的口气好像这事儿和他没有半点关系，松本把刀叉一扔就怼回去：“你有胆子全部说出去吗，要不要帮你开个发布会啊？”

“我可什么都没说，我只说我去了你家而已。”樱井看着松本炸毛的样子觉得格外可爱， 不依不饶，“那么在意？”

当然在意了，松本跟他约法好多章，同框的时候不可以这样不可以那样，最好连同框也免了，力求不留下一点蛛丝马迹，还落下个不仲的流言，就是为了不让人抓住把柄。虽然他也知道这样反而更惹人猜疑，但是樱井翔主动在节目上爆料还是让他气不过。作为偶像的职业操守让松本在脑海里已经过了八百种恋情曝光后的惨淡结局了。

松本憋着一肚子火气，手上的酒杯空了又满满了又空，樱井翔眼看第二瓶也要见底，站起来指指自己手表：“润，差不多该回家了。”

“不回…你也不许回……”松本润拽住他。  
“…你喝醉了。”  
“…我没有。”  
“喝醉的人都这么说。”

樱井单独出去结账，回来的时候松本举着手机不知道在给谁打电话，嘟囔着要叫人一起出来喝酒，樱井三两步跑到他面前连人带手机一起收了：“不许胡闹啊。“

松本单臂挂在他肩上，被连拖带抱从侧门带出去塞进车后座，一路没什么威慑力地在樱井翔身上乱揍：“你带我去哪里？我不回家我等翔くん来接我……”

“我是谁？”樱井把他两条腿塞进车里，身上平白多出几个鞋印。

“我怎么知道你是…”松本正躺得舒服，闻言把眼睛睁开一条缝仔细辨认，确认了身份以后手脚并用把他往车厢里拉：“是翔くん…… 要kiss……”

樱井数次挣脱未果，干脆放弃抵抗，松本润加大量酒精的等式右边是闹人指数倍增。喊着要kiss的人言出必行，撑起上半身在樱井嘴上响亮地“吧唧”了一口。

“做不做？”两人都是一身酒气，混着车用芳香剂的味道熏得人头晕，松本勾住樱井的脖子开口就是一发直球。  
“我今天早晨6点30的飞机去大阪，能不能高抬贵手放过我？”樱井双臂支在松本两侧，说完不忘还他一个kiss，明显是口不对心。松本转过头看见后备箱里躺着的行李，懊恼的情绪全都写在鼓起的脸颊上。  
“又要走……那更不能放过你了。”松本不怀好意地笑着，伸手摸上樱井胯间鼓胀的部位，后者一晃神就被压到下面，松本跨坐在他身上，单手扯下上衣，撩人得要命，“你嫌累，那就呆在下面好了。”

车里什么都没有，润滑剂，安全套，还有满足樱井翔恶趣味的那些玩具，什么都没有，松本逐颗解开樱井的衬衫扣子，食指轻飘飘沿着他重新明显起来的腹肌线条描摹，最后停在脐环留下的印记上。

这车里至少还有一样最能勾起他兴致的宝贝，脱光的松本润。樱井双手贴着他腰侧攀上去，拇指来回碾过乳首。一点月光透过车窗照进来，在松本原本就白皙的皮肤上蒙上一层细碎银光。

深夜的东京，皮质的座椅，上等的美酒，还有他樱井翔，一切都和松本如此相衬。

实在是条件过于简陋时间也不够充分，松本埋头下去用牙齿拉开樱井西裤的拉链，从内裤一侧把那根半勃的东西拉出来，从根部到顶端全部舔湿，还没等他含进去那跟东西就完全挺起来在他眼前流着腺液晃动。

“翔くん硬得好快。”松本贴着他胸口蹭上去，嘴上还带着对方的体液讨要了个黏乎乎的湿吻，樱井伸到后面帮他扩张，松本埋首在他颈侧乱啃。

“别咬，夏天了挡不住。”樱井扩张到三指程度，松本发烫的性器已经贴着他小腹直直地挺起来，听到恋人的警告，只好乖乖收起牙齿用唇舌留下一串水渍。

“唔…先用手让我射一次再进来……”手指进出的感觉异常清晰，不知道是不是太久没做导致敏感度上升，松本甚至能感受到体内手指骨节的形状，察觉他要退出，松本猛地收紧留住他。他们空闲的时间总是错开，一个好不容易拍完了一部剧，另一个又开始飞来飞去宣传电影。

松本喝醉后的主动总是让他格外愉悦，樱井手指往深处探，轻而易举找到前列腺。这地方他找过几百次了，驾轻就熟，松本浑身肌肉绷起来他就知道找对了地方，经济学部毕业的大主播不光文科好，理科也不赖，自从发现松本喜欢这一招以后他还特意买了本解剖学入门的书，现在还搁在床头当装饰。松本润觉得那个封面不但和樱井的家装格格不入，而且晚上看得人心里发毛。几次提议要收起来樱井却不肯。松本抓着这件事又开始数落他品味，那位也只是把封面扣下继续放在桌上，总不能坦白告诉他自己晚上闲着就抱着这本书思考下次怎么把他干得更爽吧。

“哈……你到底怎么弄的……我都找不到……”樱井三指埋在里面，指尖曲起在那处揉按顶弄，刺激前列腺带来的快感平缓却绵长，松本伏在他身上，想射又射不出，细小的呻吟逐渐变为粗重的喘息。

“润在家会自己玩啊……”樱井咬在他耳垂上，舌尖色情地钻进他耳朵里。

松本耳朵最怕痒，下意识往边上躲了躲，对方提起才意识到自己暴露了什么，不过他现在醉酒模式全开，害羞之类的情绪早就抛到九霄云外去了。

“对啊……”松本晃着腰让体内的手指撞上去，爽得浑身颤抖，马眼不断溢出一股股腺液，把两人贴在一起的小腹弄得一塌糊涂。

他撑着樱井翔胸口坐起来，两手抚上自己红肿挺立的乳首用指甲拨弄，“嗯…就这样……上次给你打电话的时候…我就在做这种事…”松本仰起头，手上力度加大蹂躏那两颗可怜的肉粒，“一听到翔くん的声音就想要得不行…哈啊……要出来了。”

樱井被他勾得全身血流都往下腹涌，拉链之间那点空间束缚着鼓胀的性器。松本当着他面玩弄自己的场面实在太过香艳，樱井光顾着欣赏手上失了轻重，松本突然被他用力一顶又疼又爽，腰上一软摔回他身上五指虚抓着。樱井伸出手和他十指交握，贴在他小腹处的性器一股一股流出大量精液，抵不住重力的诱惑汇成一股滴落到车座上，最后全部在车内地毯里消失得无影无踪。

“不行…太久了……好累……”不知道是樱井最后那一下顶得太重还是松本今天格外敏感，那种让他浑身颤抖的快感持续了快两分钟还没彻底过去，腺液和精液只是不断流出来，不如射精那么畅快，后穴也因为樱井手指的退出更加空虚。

樱井已经等不及，双手勾着他后膝固定，进入那一瞬被包裹的滚烫和紧致让人窒息，“我真不想走，可那是工作。”樱井叹息着，享受肠道内还未结束的痉挛。

“动一下…”松本在他进入的瞬间马上又硬起来，一听到走字，强撑起发软的身体在他身上卖力地晃腰，那根熟悉的东西在自己体内搅动，樱井看他的眼里饱含情意，实在叫人不能自持。

“大不了…我飞去看你好了……”松本双手后撑，重复着把自己抬起来再摔下去的动作，大概梦想成真就是这样，十九年前宣告过要独占的人，现在从人到心都属于他。

松本只动了十几分钟就大汗淋漓，樱井看他咬牙硬撑着，动作却越来越小，起身抱住他抵在车门上操干。此时他庆幸自己一向偏爱大车型，能装下他们两个大男人在里面荒淫无度。

换了姿势松本轻松不少，一条腿垂在座椅下蹭着毛绒绒的地毯。他全心全意投入在性爱里，车停的位置并不算隐蔽，有时还能隐隐约约听到深夜在马路上飞驰的各类紧急用车的警铃声，他们在守护这座城市的夜晚，而松本润的安全感只有樱井翔能给，要樱井翔在他身边，红着眼睛在他体内冲撞，每一个细胞都叫嚣着爱他。这辆车底盘高，樱井卖力地干着他，车身晃得松本不得不扶住驾驶座椅保持平衡，如果有人路过轻而易举就能猜到里面正在发生什么。发现他们隐藏多年的真相，发现他们在人前讳莫如深的情意。

松本想到这点就生出一丝紧张，樱井被他一夹打乱了节奏，撩开他额前汗湿的碎发印下一吻。

“怎么了？”  
“没事。”松本捧着樱井的脸吻上去，舌尖勾绕极尽缠绵，他任性地不愿意让任何事情来打扰他和樱井翔此刻的幸福。樱井点点头，捏住他的下巴吻得更深，“跟我在一起的时候要专心点啊，まっちゃん。”  
“要我专心啊…？我怕你受不了。”松本含住他的唇吮吻，在樱井追着他要继续的时候偏开头，抓起樱井翔的手含进两根手指，舌头绕上去模仿口交的动作舔舐。  
“啊…翔くん好大……好厉害……”松本一开口，樱井就知道他打得什么算盘，连接下去的台词都能想见。明明是早有预料的事情，偏偏对象换成了松本他就毫无抵抗力。  
“顶深一点…用力干我……射在我里面……全都给我……”松本嘴里还含着他的手指，断断续续地用下流话刺激他，这招他自己都快用腻了，但樱井越发大开大合的操干让他知道这招的确屡试不爽。  
“好喜欢和翔くん做……最喜欢你了……全世界最喜欢你……”车厢里氧气不足，松本最后意识都有些模糊，一个劲喃喃地重复着喜欢你好喜欢你。

樱井扛不住他这样撩拨，全部射在他体内，松本不太清醒更是粘人，抱住他一条手臂蹭上去，“翔くん喜不喜欢我……？”

“当然喜欢你。”樱井翔把他揽到怀里，下巴蹭着他的发顶。

“那你不要出去乱说……被别人知道了我们就不能在一起了……”

松本的语气委屈里带着不安，樱井心疼得不行，只能把他抱得更紧。谁不想向全世界炫耀自己有个那么好的恋人？偶像这条路让他们相遇相知相伴相爱，也让他们只能在灯光不能及之处才敢把爱宣之于口。

“别人不会知道的，别人什么都不会知道，有我呢，你别怕。”樱井宽慰他。

“嗯…那你走吧…要赶不上飞机了……”松本累得睁不开眼，想到他有工作，不情不愿地松开手，“还有……要好好休息……你最近瘦太快了我心疼的。”

樱井心里一动，弯下腰额头相抵又亲了他的头号粉丝一口，“知道了，我的大饭。”

“我出发了。”  
“一路顺风。”

 

隔天收录，广濑只提了一句和人吃饭，樱井眼前就浮现出前一晚那顿“美餐”，当即把地上波能放送的内容全都爆了出来。

等松本知道这件事，已经是数日之后正式播出的时候了，樱井翔已经完全忘记自己说过什么，正在松本的厨房里第无数次尝试做出可以入口的食物。松本看他一提“我和松润一起去喝酒了”，当即把后面的内容全部录下来作为罪证。

“翔さん。”松本危险地眯着眼走进厨房，“把刀给我。”  
“干什么…”樱井察觉事态有异，警觉地后退  
“マルコポロリ SP”松本看着他，“你又干什么好事了？”

……完了。

樱井翔把记忆往前推到收录那天，举起沙拉碗护住头顶。

“那是策略，那只是策略而已！”  
“什么策略？！”  
“……炎上商法。”  
“……你还是受死吧。”


End file.
